Whiskey Lullabye
by Insane Squirrel
Summary: (SF) InuKag "Life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees."


A/N: Got the idea for this while I was listening to the song on a looong bus ride. I hope you like it, and please R&R.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha-  
Fael: Probably a good thing, too.  
-or Whiskey Lullabye. Which, btw, is an amazing song. Go listen to it.  
  
Whiskey Lullabye  
  
She'd loved him. God, she'd always loved him....   
But he didn't love her.   
No, he loved the other her.   
The one with the cold eyes and the porcelain face; The one that had died five hundred and fifty years before she was even born. Her incarnation. Kikyo.  
  
She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
  
He'd loved her. He was a stubborn bastard, but he'd loved her. Loved her since the moment she'd awoken him from his half century of sleep.   
He'd thought she'd loved him too...   
Then, why....?  
  
She broke his heart; he spent his whole life trying to forget.  
  
She had to do it, she knew. She loved him, but he didn't want her. She was just a shard detector, after all. And he loved the other....   
She'd tried to tell him that she was leaving, but he was gone. Gone chasing after her.   
So she'd left. She'd left the Shikon no Tama and the demons and her friends and a world that hadn't existed for five hundred years, except to her.   
She left Inuyasha.  
  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time.  
  
He was never the same after she left. After he'd laid Kikyo to rest, and returned to find her gone. He was going to give her his mother's ring, we'd found out later. But she was gone. Gone through the crack in time, and sealed the well. They'd missed eachother by moments.   
He took to drinking a few years after she left. He preferred the western imports, though he never said why. We all knew they reminded him of her.  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.  
  
Whiskey was hard to come by, and expensive. And it took a lot to get a hanyou drunk. He stopped talking to us after awhile. He snarled and bared his fangs, but we knew he was as fragile as the glass his whiskey came in.   
He was untouchable; cracked. The wrong words could shatter him into a billion irrepairable pieces.  
  
Until the night...   
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,   
And finally drank away her memory.  
  
No one knew where he got the weapon, its cold metal gleaming cruelly in the stars of a moonless sky.  
  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,   
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
  
We cried for him. We cried for Inuyasha, who only knew heartache and pain.  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,   
With a note that said "I'll love her till I die."  
  
Shippo found him after the night of the new moon, his black hair fanned over the bloodstained futon, in the little hut the shared...   
We buried him under the God Tree.  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,   
The angels sang a whiskey lullabye...   
  
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la.   
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la.  
  
She saw it on a trip to the museum with her Grandfather; rusted and mangled and barely recognizable as a gun. The sign beneath it portrayed the legend of a great hero who killed himself when his only love left him.   
The Hero Inuyasha.   
She never remembered running all the way back to the shrine, or ripping the seals off the ancient well and throwing herself into it.   
She found us on the other side and begged through heaving breaths to know where Inuyasha was.   
Crying, we told her.  
  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
  
It was like watching the past replay itself. She withdrew from us and haunted Inuyasha's forest; she took up his drinking.  
  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
  
We tried to help her, but she pushed us away. Pushed us away like he had.  
  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,   
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.   
Until the night...   
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.   
And finally drank away his memory.   
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,   
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
  
It was happening again, all again....  
  
We found her with her face down in the pillow,   
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
  
We sobbed as we buried her next to him, a piece of the future so far in the past.  
  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,   
While the angels sang a whiskey lullabye.   
  
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la.   
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la... 


End file.
